Pokemon Xenith
by ChaosFangX
Summary: Short summary, look inside for the full summary. Zenith starts his Pokemon journey three years late, with the permission of the professor and his mother. Join him on his journey as he picks his first pokemon, faces the evil Team Gorgon, and travels to become the world's strongest Pokemon Master. Rated M for obvious reasons and some not so obvious. Highly sexualized pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Gonna go ahead with the Summary then jump right into it. Tryin' to break away from saying something at the start of EVERY chapter.**

 _ **Zenith begins his pokemon journey three years late, with permission from the professor and his mother. Join him as he meets his first pokemon, faces the evil Team Gorgon, and travels to become the world's strongest Pokemon Master. Rivals abound to test his strength and his convictions as a pokemon trainer. Rated M for Vore, Lemons, Language (on the part of Team Gorgon), and violence against children. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon nor do I condone underage sex. This is a fanfiction of the Pokemon show and games, so if any of you trolls or flamers out there don't like it, don't bloody read it, ok? Going on the assumption that since Pokemon Trainers can leave home as early as 10, the pokemon world runs in such a different way than ours that 10 is the age of consent. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: The Journey Begins._**

Zenith woke up early the morning of his thirteenth birthday, tapping the off button on his Mudkip alarm as he stood up and pulled on a t-shirt and jeans. The t-shirt was mildly abnormal in its design, one sleeve long the other non-existent. The jeans were normal with poké-ball designs on the pockets and a hoop for tools like a hammer or pick axe should he need one. Tugging on his boots, he laced them up, wrapping the excess lace around his the top of his boot before tying it. The shirt was designed as it was for a reason, specifically for the gift his father had left for him before he passed away. A gauntlet that covered his entire right arm, a leather strip connecting the forearm to the upper arm. In the center of his forearm, imbedded in the gauntlet, was a Keystone.

"Zenith? Professor Lila is here. Come on down and we'll get you on your way." His mom shouted up the stairs. He smiled as he grabbed his gloves and pulled them on before heading out the door and down the stairs. Just as his mom said, Professor Lila was sitting in the living room with a suitcase. He guessed that in the suitcase were the three poké-balls holding his starter Pokémon. If he wasn't mistaken, in that suitcase would also be his first five poké-balls and a poké-dex and poké-nav.

"Hello Zenith, good to see you again. I'm sure you remember me, but let's do introductions anyway. I am Professor Lila, though most people call me the Poké-Prof. Here in the Partas region, I'm the leading authority on all things Pokémon. I suppose you're ready to start your journey now?" Professor Lila said as Zenith moved to the couch and sat down. A nod from him had her smiling as she slid the suitcase across the table to him. Turning it around, he popped it open and, just as he'd expected, inside were his poké-dex, poké-nav, and eight poké-balls. Three of them had Pokémon in them, ready for him to start his journey.

"Inside those three central poké-balls are three Pokémon, a fire type, a water type, and a grass type. Rattlare, Spraygull and Catrass to be exact. It's up to you to choose which one you want. As well as your starter Pokémon, you will find five empty poké-balls, a poké-dex, and a poké-nav. The five empty poké-balls are yours to use to capture and train more Pokémon and fill out your party of six. There are special circumstances that allow a trainer to have more than six Pokémon, as the pet tag attached to your poké-nav will allow."

He nodded as he clipped on the poké-nav to his belt and looked at the three poké-balls. Each one had a symbol on it, each one marking it as the Pokémon with the specific type in it. "I think I know who I'll chose. I've been thinking about it for a while and I think my choice is a good one. Powerful in its own right, my partner is going to be the fire type." Professor Lila nodded and gestured for him to take the ball. Reaching out, Zenith picked up the pokéball and looked at the fire symbol on it.

"Rattlare is a good choice for beginning trainers. She'll work well with your style too. The pokéballs in the case are yours as well. Use them to increase the size of your team and, if you're feeling up to it, take the League Challenge." The professor said and Zenith looked at her, a smirk on his face. "Oh, and before I forget, here. She can't use it yet, but here's her Mega-Stone. Believe me when I say this Zenith, Rattlare's evolutions only get stronger as you do. I hope you're ready, because…"

"Hold on Lila, there's something on the news." Zenith's mom said, turning the volume on the TV up high enough to be heard.

"…by the group calling themselves the New World. Team Gorgon's leaders had this to say. 'We will have what we want, and we will use what we want to take over the world and start anew from the ashes.' Not much is known of the ruthless actions of Team Gorgon, but several young trainers have already been on the receiving end of attacks by the members of this group of, at best, evangelists. More on this story tomorrow." The news anchor said and Zenith stared at the TV, his eyes never leaving the face of Team Gorgon's leader and her associates. The name given was probably false, but she called herself Medusa.

"Scary stuff. Maybe… maybe you shouldn't start journeying yet Zenith. I don't want you getting hurt. That woman… she doesn't look right…" His mom said and he shook his head.

"I put this off for three years mom. I can't wait any longer. Besides, I've got Rattlare now. I'll be alright." He said and hugged her tight. "I love you mom."

"I love you too my baby. Be safe. You'll come home often, won't you?" She asked and he nodded, picking up his backpack and putting the miniaturized pokéballs in a pocket specifically designed for them.

"Remember Zenith, train your partner and she'll become just as powerful as your convictions." Professor Lila said before he nodded again and walked out of the house, letting his Rattlare out of her pokéball. She seemed to stretch before slithering up around his leg and wrapping around his arm.

"Rattlare, Rat." She said and he smiled.

"That's right, I'm your new partner. Let's get started on this journey, shall we?" He asked before turning to head down the path. Stopping when he saw some strangers looming around his friend's back yard, he tilted his head a little and headed in that direction. They seemed to be fiddling with a device with knobs and buttons all over it. "Hey! What're you doing over there!?" He shouted and the one holding the device jumped, fumbled with the thing in his hands, and dropped it, sending up a cloud of bluish pink smoke. Running over to try and stop them, Zenith sucked in a breath of the stuff and started coughing.

His coughing didn't stop as he watched them run away into the forest, the smoke seeming to sear his lungs as he dropped to his knees, his Rattlare dropping to the ground next to him and looking up at him with concern. "Damn… stopped already…" He grimaced as he collapsed.

Twelve minutes later, Zenith woke up with a slight pressure on his chest. Looking up, he nearly jumped out of his skin to see one of the rarest Pokémon of the region sitting on his chest. Small and pink, she was staring down at him with a curious look on her face. Chittering in a sort of giggly way, she leaned down and bopped him on the nose with her finger. Rattlare was staring at him still in concern, either unaware of the creature sitting on his chest or un-bothered by it. Looking around, Zenith realized he was still behind his friend's home but the smoke was gone. "Did they… make you? Are you that smoke?" He asked and the Pokémon shook her head and lifted off his head and curled into an unmistakable pose. He'd seen it millions of times in school. She was one of the most powerful Pokémon of his region. The Legendary Pokémon of Wisdom, Athenat.

Shaking his head, he sat up and looked up at her, his eyes clearing as he realized she wasn't really pink. He was sure it had been the smoke messing with his eyes, but as he looked at her, he realized she was mostly emerald green wearing what looked like armor made of gold, with orange, yellow and royal blue highlights in places that made it look fancy. Athenat was known to wander the region, watching over the other eleven Legendary Pokémon of the Partas region. Her wisdom was said to be unmatched but looking at her now, he saw something that looked to be nothing more than a child.

"Why did you help me?" He asked and she shrugged and flittered around him on wings that he could barely see. Pulling out his Pokédex, he flipped it open to check her stats if possible. When the dex pulled up a picture of her, he was shocked to see she was a Fairy/Steel type. Other than her typing, the dex didn't seem to know anything about her. Chittering like a giggle again, Athenat flew close to him and tapped him on the forehead, letting off a flash of light and shocking him enough that he fell over and landed on his butt.

When his eyes cleared he saw her floating in the air clutching her belly and heard laughter. Looking around, expecting to see his friend peeking around the corner of her house, he realized he was alone with just Athenat and Rattlare. Looking towards the Legendary slowly, he realized the laughter, very human laughter, was coming from her. "Are you laughing at me?" He asked and she flipped over and looked at him.

"Of course I am Silly One." She said and he blinked, doing a double take. She'd just spoken, human language, fluently.

"I can understand you? Like… like you can talk in my language." He stared at her in disbelief, unable to grasp what was happening to him.

"Well of course. I just gave you Understanding. You should be able to understand what any Pokémon says now." She said and he blinked again then turned to Rattlare.

"Say something."

"Like what?" His partner said and he shook his head sharply.

"Wow… this is… I don't know. Hey, do you…" He started to ask Athenat if she knew who the people who'd caused the smoke to appear were. Turning to where she'd been, he didn't see her anywhere. She hadn't flown up and she hadn't gone into the forest. Looking around at the ground, he couldn't see a spot where she might had used Dig to get away. "Darn, gone… I wanted to ask if she knew who those guys were." He said and Rattlare slithered back up his leg and wrapped around his arm again.

"Shouldn't be too hard to find out. I mean, we're trainer and partner now, right? Unstoppable team." She said and he nodded and smiled.

"Zenith!" He hear from behind him and turned around to see his friend and his mom, as well as Professor Lila and Officer Jenny running up to him. Perched on his friends shoulder, trying its best to keep its spot, was her partner Pokémon, one she'd gotten when she was ten and held onto until he was ready for his journey. Her Spraygull looked slightly irritated, but seemed to care about his partner. Behind Professor Lila, however, was another rare Pokémon. One of the most powerful Pokémon of the region, Dragomag was considered a pseudo-legendary by many trainers. A Psychic/Dragon type, Dragomag was on par in power with the Legendary Mewtwo of the Kanto and Johto regions.

"What happened? We saw you running towards a couple members of Team Gorgon when you suddenly collapsed in that cloud of smoke. We've been trying to get to you for about ten minutes now." Haley said and her Spraygull snorted and looked off to the side.

"I'm the one that hurt my beak trying to get in…" he said and Zenith looked at him.

"I thank you for putting yourself in a situation to get hurt Spraygull, and I'm sorry about your beak." Spraygull and Dragomag's heads snapped to him at nearly the same instant that Professor Lila's did.

"How did you know Spraygull hurt his beak trying to get to you?" The professor asked and Zenith looked at her.

"He said so. I can understand Pokémon now. Like they're speaking our language." He said and Lila looked at the Dragomag. The dragon nodded and Lila looked at him again, then moved closer and shifted some his hair out of the way, letting out a gasp when she saw what she was looking for.

"He's been marked by Athenat, the Being of Wisdom. She doesn't mark just anyone Zenith. She must feel you have a destiny that could affect the entire Pokémon world." The professor said, looking directly into his eyes. Haley and his mother had been quiet since he'd revealed he could speak to Pokémon and Officer Jenny had been on her walkie the entire time.

"Strange… but, what did Spraygull mean about trying to get in?" He asked and Dragomag looked at the little bird.

"There was a sort of force field around you we could not crack. Even Dragon Tail did nothing to it." The dragon said and Zenith nodded. "I assume Athenat placed a bubble around the two of you so she would not be seen by those she did not deem worthy."

"That makes sense." Lila said and Zenith looked at her. "I can understand Dragomag because we share a psychic link. Any other Pokémon, he has to translate for me." He nodded and looked around.

"So… what's next?" He asked and his mom walked over and hugged him, Haley following her over and standing nearby.

"Next we take you to the Pokémon Center to get you checked out. We saw you collapse from the porch but I guess that's when Athenat showed up and put up her bubble." His mom said and he nodded and let her and Haley lead him to the Pokémon Center.

Almost an hour later, separated from Rattlare and other Pokémon so his partner could get checked out and in case whatever Team Gorgon had done could affect other Pokémon, Zenith was sitting on a table in the Pokémon Center, pulling his shirt back on. "Give it to me straight doc, am I gonna lose a limb?" He asked and Nurse Joy laughed at his humor.

"No, of course not. I am concerned with the damage to your lungs, however. Whatever that smoke you inhaled was did irreparable damage to your lungs. Even Gardevoir's Heal Pulse couldn't help you. I'm afraid you may never be able to exert yourself again. Not without a special mask to help your breathing." She said and he sighed. "Not to worry, we have a prototype mask here for just such a thing. Supposed to work more on humanoid Pokémon like Gardevoir, it should fit you. With some minor adjustments at least." She said and he nodded then looked at her.

"Can I see Rattlare? Is she ok?" He asked and Nurse Joy smiled as Gardevoir wheeled in a small cart, Rattlare sitting curled in the middle of it.

"Right as rain boss. Oh, bad analogy. Um…" He chuckled and scooped up his partner, petting the scales on her head and amazed that the fire coming out of her didn't burn him.

"How much for the mask?" He asked as Nurse Joy worked on the paper work to give him the mask.

"Oh, no charge. It's only a prototype. If it doesn't work for you, we'll figure something out." She said as she passed it to him. "The paperwork is all just a formality. Cataloging why we're one mask short. I figure emergency situation that results in testing of the prototype will keep us out of trouble with PR." He chuckled as he put the mask on and strapped it on. Taking a deep breath, he discovered that the air pumping through the mask didn't burn as much as without it.

"Seems to work fine to me." He jumped a little at the sound of his voice. With the mask, it sounded more mature, slightly deeper and gruffer. The gruff-ness of his voice could be associated with the damage to his lungs more than the mask, but it still sounded cool. "Hey, I'm gonna need a nickname to go with this new Pokémon Trainer Badass-ness, aren't I?" He asked and she looked over at him, pen poised over the paper. "How about… Z. Just Z." She smiled and wrote down his new nickname on his transcript.

"Alright, you're all set. Hope to not have you on my table again, Pokémon Trainer Z."

* * *

 **Been a little while, but here it is. Chapter 1. Hope you guys like it. R &R and I'll get Chapter 2 up whenever I find the time to get it done.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And chapter 2. Little late, but here it is.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: The Journey is Now.**_

Z stood at the opening of the path leading out of his home town. Rattlare was wrapped around his forearm, staring back into the town where the two of them had met. Tride Town had been his home town since he was born, save for a couple years spent over seas with his grandparents in the Unova region. He was sure Rattlare had been hatched in Professor Lila's Pokémon field at the base of the hill her lab was built on. Either way, he was about to start on his journey. If one person would hurry up and get there.

Turning to look at Haley's house, Z adjusted the mask on his face when it didn't shift with his neck the right way, squashing his nose between the mask and his face. She'd decided she would leave with him three years ago when she got her Spraygull and didn't leave town, the least she could do is be on time when they'd planned. Sighing, Z pulled his Poké-nav from his belt and checked the time. She was exactly twenty minutes late. Turning to leave without her, Z stopped as he spotted her running around the corner of her house. "Sorry I'm late… my mom wanted to make sure we had enough food for our trip." She said, holding out an extra bag.

"It's not like we won't be stopping at Pokémon Centers and hotels on our journey." He said as he took the extra bag and slung it over his shoulder. His own gear was in a bag that normally would be used to carry the portable PCs, modified to hold his gear. Hers was in a traveler's backpack that still somehow managed to look cute. "Can we go now?" She nodded and the two of them took their first step into tall grass together.

"It's official. We've started our Pokémon journey." Haley said as the two of them started walking along the well-worn path. Pokémon trainers before them had walked the same path they were taking now, the tall grass always growing back where they'd walked. In some of the patches of tall grass, Z could see rookie trainers trying to catch wild Pokémon to add to their collections. One of them was looking in completely the wrong direction. Sitting perched on a branch over his head, watching curiously, was a bird Pokémon that seemed to have leaves for feathers on its wings. Pulling out his Poké-dex, Z scanned the strange Pokémon to get its data.

"Steark, the camouflage Pokémon, this bird Pokémon preens leaves into its wings to remain hidden from predators." The mechanical voice chimed on his Poké-dex. Looking down, Z was surprised to see that it wasn't a grass type.

"Normal type huh? Ok, why not?" He said as he pulled a Poké-ball from his bag. Clicking the button in the middle of it, he felt it expand in his hand even as he was throwing it at the Steark. The Steark screeched in surprise as the Poké-ball thumped it on the head and drew it into its energized casing. Watching the ball, Z's heart skipped a beat as it seemed to stop once before it clicked home. "Sweet. I just caught my first Pokémon." He said as the ball flew back to his hand. Catching it, he shrank it down to its natural size and clipped it to his belt.

"That makes two Z. Now I need to catch something…" Haley said as she started rummaging around in the tall grass where the ball had landed. Z stood back and waited, looking through the supplies her mom had sent with them. A moment later, he heard a shriek come from her and reached for the ball containing his new Steark until Haley came rolling out of the grass with two three tailed fox Pokémon running around her like squirrels. Pulling out his Poké-dex again, Z scanned the nearest one.

"Foxiray, the normal fox Pokémon. This Pokémon was so named as it has an array of evolutions." The Poké-dex relayed before the stereo typical "get the joke" sound of the "b-dum tss" audio file played. Feeling his eye twitch slightly, Z clicked his Pok é-dex closed and threw an empty Poké-ball at one of the Foxiray's, watching satisfied as it clicked closed. As the ball flew back to his hand, the other Foxiray tried to snag it out of the air as it flew by and Haley tapped it with her own Poké-ball, catching it just as easily as he'd caught his.

"What do you think Dex meant by an 'array of evolutions'?" She asked and he shrugged, clipping the ball to his belt as he started back on the path. She fell into step beside him, calling her Foxiray out and snuggling it like it was a puppy. Rattlare stared at the Foxiray curiously as they walked until another wild Foxiray jumped out of the grass. "Do you think it doesn't like that we caught its friends?" She asked and all he did was shrug again as Rattlare slithered down off of his arm.

"I'm gonna battle it." She stepped back as Rattlare's tail flame flared brighter, the small crag looking marks on it seeming to brighten in excitement. "Rattlare, use Tackle!" He shouted and Rattlare slithered quickly before launching herself at the Foxiray, who attempted to dodge but wound up taking the hit full force to the rump. As the Foxiray rolled to its feet, Z was ordering Rattlare's second tackle until the Foxiray opened its mouth and blasted a plume of green fire at Rattlare.

"Fox Fyre!" The little fox shouted as it blasted the green fire at his Pokémon. Some small part of Z knew that it would be bad if Rattlare got hit by that.

"Dodge it Rattlare, and use tackle again!" Rattlare shot out of the way of the green fire and used the momentum to wrap her tail around a small tree on the side of the path to swing around and tackle the Foxiray. As the Foxiray started to wobble on its feet, Z took his opportunity. "Alright Rattlare, use Ember!" He shouted and Rattlare swung her tail around, casting little flames at the small fox. The embers hit and Foxiray collapsed from exhaustion. As the little fox hit the dirt, Z noticed a small stone fall from the grip of one of its tails. Picking up the stone, he looked at it and smirked.

"What is it?" Rattlare asked as she slithered back up his arm.

"A Fire Stone." He said as he tapped it to the ball containing his own Foxiray. When the stone disappeared into the ball instead of calling out his Foxiray to evolve it like the Eevee his grandpa had in Unova evolved into Flareon, he looked at it confused and pulled out his Poké-dex again.

"Foxiray does not evolve into any of its seventeen evolutionary variants until level seventeen." The voice said and Z sighed.

"Well crap. I was hoping to have another awesome fire type." Haley giggled a little as they walked on towards their next destination and the site of their last Gym Battle of their journey, Hadeos, home of the Normal Type Pokémon Gym. First stop, as they walked into the town, was the Pokémon Center to get their Pokémon checked out and to make sure Z's mask was working properly. While the Pokémon were wheeled into the back, a Gardevoir checked Z's mask for any problems.

"I can adjust it so it'll move with your head." He said and Z nodded. "Yes, all Pokémon know you can understand us. So you don't have to ask your question. Your friend cannot though, so you will have to relay anything her Pokémon say to her." He nodded again as the Gardevoir walked off with his mask after giving him a respirator to make breathing easier on him. The respirator looked clunky and stupid and he was glad for the mask. A moment later, the Gardevoir reappeared with his mask and their Pokémon, three of them in Poké-balls. Z picked up his two as the Psychic Fairy strapped on his mask.

Turning his head left and right experimentally, Z was impressed to find that his nose wasn't squashed by the mask not moving. "Thanks." He said and the Gardevoir nodded and stood up, heading into the back room again.

"Looks good, and our Pokémon are ok. Was there anything else you wanted to get at the Mart?" Haley asked as she called out her Foxiray again, hugging it to her. Spraygull didn't quite take kindly to that but he let his trainer have her quirks. She'd always liked cute creatures, and Foxiray was a cute Pokémon.

"Wanted to stock up on potions and antidotes, as well as some more Poké-balls. We're about to come to Partas Forest and I don't wanna risk our Pokémon getting poisoned. Especially Spraygull since water types seem to be extra susceptible to poisoning." Spraygull quarked at him and he smirked as they walked over to the counter. He snagged ten potions, ten antidotes, and ten Poké-balls, as well as a free Premier Ball. The Premier Ball seemed to be an all-white version of a standard Poké-ball with the middle band being bright red.

After they'd stocked up, Z and Haley headed towards the Partas Forest only to be stopped by a man in a lab coat running right into Z and knocking him to the ground. Right behind him were two men in dark green and burnished gold shirts with what looked like the head of a woman with snakes for hair on the front. "Just give us the package, doc, and no one gets hurt." The woman said, her hair looking just as much a disheveled mess as the snake hair of the woman on her shirt. As Z stood up, he sized up the two thugs and decided they'd be easy. The doc, apparently sensing that Z was gonna help, scurried around behind the two young trainers, whose starter Pokémon jumped off of their shoulders and stood between them and the thugs.

"Oh, scary." The man said before tossing a Poké-ball and calling out another small snake, this one looking to be made of metal. Before the woman could toss her own, he tossed a second one, calling out yet another metal snake. Z's Poké-dex chimed in automatically.

"Metomba, the steel snake Pokémon, Metomba's bite is far worse than its hiss, causing a festering wound upon penetration." Dex said as Spraygull and Rattlare prepared to square off against two Metomba's.

"Steel Type Snake Pokémon that can still poison you… That's just not fair." Haley said as the thug sent one of his Metomba's to use wrap on Spraygull. Almost without being told, Spraygull took to the air as Rattlare let loose with an ember attack. The first Metomba took it head on and got burned for its effort while the second one curled up into a ring and used Harden to make itself stronger. As soon as the flames cleared, Spraygull let loose with a water gun attack that quickly doused the flames on the first Metomba and had the second one rolling backwards.

As soon as the first Metomba came to a stop, Rattlare hit it with another ember, burning both of them again. The first one was apparently the weaker one, emphasized by the fact that it fainted after one shot of burn. The second Metomba seemed to slump a little and Spraygull swooped in to finish it off. Before reaching ground level, Spraygull shot it with a blast of water gun. The attack looked to deal the final blow as the second Metomba flopped down, faint.

"What? No way. Beaten by a pair of brats." The thug groaned as he called his two Metomba's back. As he stepped back, his partner stepped up and called out a single Pokémon, a massive steel snake, and Dex chimed in again.

"Pythosteel, the evolved form of Metomba. While not venomous, Pythosteel's coils have been known to crush steel construction girders." The mechanical voice said and Z paled.

"Spraygull, get out of there!" He shouted as Rattlare high tailed it away from the giant snake. Pythosteel was easily big enough to crush the two first stage pokemon. It was also big enough to crush the two newbie trainers in its coils as well, which it attempted to do by lunging at Z and coiling around him. As its coils started to tighten around him, Z clenched his right arm, tensing the muscles under his gauntlet to try and make it harder to hurt him. It wasn't enough, however, as he felt both of his arms start to buckle under the strain.

"Z!" Haley shouted as he started to black out from the pain. Looking up through pain blurred eyes, he saw the giant snake's maw opening wide above his head. Until a massive, four clawed paw in a fist smashed into its bottom jaw, sending him spinning out of its grip as the snake slammed into a tree. Dex chimed in once again as Z slumped backwards into the arms of the Pokémon that had just saved him.

"Jeetsune, the third stage evolution of Foxiray without holding a stone. Nine Tailed Fox Pokémon. Jeetsune has learned every aspect of martial arts to the point of being considered a master. No further known data." The voice said as Z looked up. Haley came over and crouched next to him. They watched as the thugs ran off into the trees, the Pythosteel slithering away behind its master.

"Well, that was close." A man said from a foot away. Looking up, Z was only mildly surprised to find the leader of the final Gym standing over him.

* * *

 **And there's chapter 2 for ya. R &R and I'll get chapter 3 when I can.**


	3. Temp Hiatus

**I've got some moderately bad news folks... this story is going to be on a temporary/possibly nearly permanent Hiatus. I'm capitalizing that word because it's almost a swear word when it comes to writers and artists. I do have a perfectly good, completely legitimate reason for the Hiatus, and I'll get into it in a moment.**

 **Little backstory before I explain. I write for fun, not for profit yet, which seems to be my downfall. Writers who write for the profit of publishing books and getting the royalties from it tend to work days, even weeks on end, to finish a single book's transcript, if I'm using that correctly. Those transcripts are then sent to editors, normally, who read the entire thing over and over and over again, continually making small edits for the writer to work off of to get the finish product. Once the finished product is, well, finished, the writer and editor take it to a publisher, who then looks for cover artists and binders, people who are essential to making the books look palatable to other people. The cover artist does exactly what the name implies, draws the cover art and makes it look amazing and draws in readers. The binders are the people who put it in the covers, hard back and paperback alike. Once all of that is done, writers will finally have a published product that then gets copied hundreds of thousands if not millions of times and shipped all over the country. If it becomes popular enough, there might be a need to have it translated to other languages and shipped world wide, at which point the writer can basically live off of his/her royalties.**

 **Writers like myself... who write for fun but WANT to write for profit, tend not to finish things. I'm intending on finishing all of the stories I have here and on Microsoft Word. Yet there in lies the problem. This story is one that I am doing by beginning a chapter here after finishing the chapter on Microsoft Word, at which point I then copy and paste everything below the chapter number from Word to here. Currently, and this is why it's a problem, I do not have access to Microsoft Word. I had to do a full factory reset on my computer to save it from a virus that was causing it to completely and utterly freeze, no matter what I tried to do. The factory reset resulted in not only all of my pc games being uninstalled, including ones I no longer have the disks for and ones that even though I have the disk I can't use it due to the product codes already being used, but my Microsoft Word was deleted and apparently Microsoft lost the product information I used to buy JUST Microsoft Word, as I do not use or need the other Microsoft Office Products.**

 **As such, I no longer have access to Microsoft Word to work on this story, which is the reason for the temporary/possibly nearly permanent Hiatus on this story. I apologize for the inconvenience, but until I find a better job with a more solid schedule, I have no money to get a new computer and get Microsoft Word to continue on this story. Until such a time as I do, I'll have this story on Hiatus.**


End file.
